


Ciels doubts

by DreamingQueen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some time now, Ciel began to have doubts. He was only a meal after all, the reward for a long and hard day of work for his demonic butler. And he was sure that was all there was for his butler. A soul to gain in exchange for his service. It lead Ciel to realize feelings he did not like at all, and he tried to hide it as well as he could. He should not have been surprised at all that Sebastian found out non the less. So, cornerd, his butler wanting to know what was happening, Ciel gave in to the feelings of want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciels doubts

The young Phantomhive sighed. He would never understand what came over him, making him think what he did that moment, observing his demon Butler through the window of his office.  
He only wants my soul. That's it. He doesn't do anything for me, or because he wants it, bur for a good meal at the end of his job.  
These thoughts had kept repeating themselves over and over again during the last few days, making the young Lord realize he had feelings he never even should have thought or dreamt about, ever. Did demons even have feelings like that? Probably not, seeing as how Sebastian was able to sleep with anyone if necessary for gathering information. He'd probably laugh if he knew, Ciel was sure about it. But there was nothing he could do anymore, except wait for these hopefully short lived feelings to pass.  
He hadn`t counted on the demon butlers feelings and desires, though.  
   
Sebastian wasn`t sure what was wrong with his Lord, but there was one thing he was sure of. He wanted him to stop. He had noticed his Lord observing him, noticed him staring, and it was unnerving the demon butler for reasons he could not put his finger on. Until he realized, yes, it probably was because of the look on his masters face. Sebastian didn`t mind the attention, didn`t mind at all to be on his masters foremost thoughts, but what he did mind was the troubled and slightly disturbed look on the boys face. As if the young Lord had realized something he didn`t want to admit to, something that he never ever wanted to think about, not now and never again, but wasn`t able to dismiss it. Rather, it seemed to haunt him. 

So, he did what he was supposed to do, as a good butler taking care of his Lord, and decided to talk to him one night while starting to undress the teen to help him into his nightgown.  
   
“Is there something bothering you, my Lord?” Sebastian started the conversation carefully.  
“What are you talking about?” Ciel studied his butlers movements, something aching to fear welling up inside of him. Had he noticed?  
“I was wondering if I did not do my duty to your satisfaction lately. You seem to observe me quiet often, and with a not so `happy` expression as well. Rather troubled, if I might say.”  
“Are you sure that is not just your imagination?”  
“I am, if I may say it clear.”  
   
Sebastian was holding the young Lords gaze, pausing in his actions to undress the male, leaving him in his underwear and a loosely buttoned shirt.  
Ciel did not know, for once, how to react or what to say. So he had noticed. Of course, thinking he wouldn’t have was wishful. The older male was a demon, senses far beyond that of a mere normal human being. The butler realized there were enemies coming their direction from miles away.  
The Phantomhive noticed the waiting gaze of his butler, but he couldn`t say anything. Wasn`t able to, as his throat seemed to constrict and air seemed to start becoming a shortage. 

He`ll laugh and go, and lose his interest completely.  
That was the only thing he was able to think of that moment.  
   
Sebastian, of course, noticed his masters distress right away, but he wouldn`t back down. For a butler and his master, in the world they were working and living in, it was important to not have barriers up. Not telling each other everything? Yes, of course. Keeping things hidden for a while before telling the other? Yes, not a problem.  
Beeing unable to correctly look into each others eyes or clearly say what was happening? No, that was not good. Not in the demons opinion at least, not between them.  
Though, had he really the right to question his master to such a degree? Certainly, he would tell the butler if his performance was not to his liking. So there had to be something else. Only what he did not know.  
   
“My Lord?” After what seemed like hours of silence, Sebastian broke the silence when his master averted his gaze.  
“Tell me. What are the things that would make you leave my side?” Ciel did not like where this was going, but he knew he needed answers and could not keep on running from his feelings and thoughts for all eternity.  
“Nothing,” Sebastian answered not too fast or too slow. “my Lord. We are, after all, bound by a contract.”  
“That is your reason, is it not? For everything. I wonder, would you still talk and act like that around me if we would not have that forced connection?”  
“How do you mean that?” Sebastian was honestly taken aback, even if he did not let it show. Thoughts like these never seemed to have crossed his masters mind before, and he did not see any reason why they should now.  
“All you do, you do it for the meal at the end of the day, don`t you?” Ciel had balled his hands into fists and was holding on to the bedsheets. “Though, that means you will do anything at all to get that meal once your interest is piqued, won`t you?”  
“My Lord.” Sebastian did not like the smile on the younger boys face, nor the shacking, nor the things he was saying. Though, why he could not tell, since everything he said was, essentially, true.  
“So then, do something for me. Follow the order I will give you next.” Ciel was still not meeting the butlers eyes, his own shadowed by his bangs.  
“Of course, my Lord.” Bowing slightly he awaited the boys words.  
“…Undress me, and then…Take me. My body, everything.”  
“…!” Sebastian was not able to hide the surprise and slight shock that crossed his face. 

Ciel was slightly glad when he did not see any disgust, though, that could still show itself any moment. 

“Do not question me. Do it right this instant.”  
“…yes, my Lord.”  
   
Sebastian did not say anything more, especially when his master removed the eyepatch and the symbols showing their contract began to glow.  
   
The demon butler sat up, undressed his master completely and gathered him in his arms to lay him down onto the bed gently.  
He did not know what came over the young Lord, nor did he understand it, nor did he want to at that moment. Seeing his master, the young Earl Phantomhive, lying on his back, sprawled out underneath him – it did something to the cold demon. Sebastian didn`t bother to figure out what exactly it was, his eyes beginning to glow red and the urge to really take the youth completely surfacing in the demons mind.  
   
Ciel suppressed a shudder when he felt the demon beginning to play with one of his nipples and letting the other, unoccupied hand, slowly slide down his body. He knew the man must have done this quiet sometimes in his long lifespan, though he did not bother to wonder whether it was always only women or men as well. Non the less, his butler had talented hands. They glided over his body as light as feathers, seemingly not touching him at all but still feeling so good and leaving a burning sensation behind. They found all the right places too, and Ciel, not having any more experience then touching himself the rarest of times, was fully aroused in almost no time at all.  
   
Sebastian, seeing and enjoying his Lords reactions, decided to not let the boy wait. Disrupting his motions for the slightest time, he got rid of his gloves and unbuttoned his jacket, not getting rid of it though. It was only the room that suddenly seemed hotter somehow, but he did not bother to mull over that at the moment.  
Continuing immediately he caressed his masters thigh, slowly closing in on the erected member.  
   
Ciel was not able to suppress the moan that escaped his lips when he felt the demon getting a hold of him, starting to slowly massage his member and playing with it. He knew the demon was probably smiling at him, not nicely or fondly, but in amusement, but Ciel could not have cared less at that moment. Suppressed emotions and desires, coupled with his inexperience and hormones that were just beginning to act up, he was just happy he finally got what he realized he had wanted for quiet some time now, and he wanted so much more of it.  
   
Sebastian, though, was not smiling. Quiet the opposite, actually, He was frowning. Trying to hold himself back from senselessly taking his master right at that moment, watching him throw his head back and moan and shudder under his touch.  
But he could not take the boy unprepared, injuring him and losing his trust in the process. If he did this right, maybe in the future, he would want it again and they would –  
Sebastian immediately broke out of these thoughts when he realized he should not be thinking that way at all. He also realized the way his body was reacting. Certainly, he could have sex, he could let his body respond the way it did right now, letting his pants get too tight to be bearable, but he usually did it consciously. Sexual need was below demons, they did not need it but could get it if they wanted to.  
This was the first time in his quiet long life his body had reacted that way without him consciously wanting it to.  
Though, ignoring that, he started to prepare his master.  
   
Ciel let out a small scream when he felt a digit working its way inside his body where even he himself had not let anything wander inside yet. He was not surprised, he had known and wished for it to happen, but it still felt uncomfortable…and so good at the same time. He had to wonder just what his butler was thinking about him now, seeing him in the state he was in now, moaning and being so willing.  
Opening his eyes and letting his gaze wander over the demons frame, up and down a few times, he knew he had to have at least some effect.  
Dented pants, breath coming out just the slightest bit ragged, eyes red and looking at the young boy with something aching to desire. Ciel moaned at that look, deciding he liked the red eyes coupled with lust for him, at least he hoped it was, whether fake or not. Sitting up slightly he grabbed the other at his collar and drew him in for a kiss, sloppy on his side, but satisfying non the less.  
   
Sebastian almost lost his self restriction when his Lord kissed him, and he immediately responded, mapping out the others cavern and making him moan all the more.  
He already had two of his fingers inside the young boy, so he slid the third on ein as well, making the boy moan in discomfort and pain. Stilling, the butler tried to take the kids mind off the pain by massaging his erection more, faster, and kissing him more passionate and wildly.  
Ciel responded, forgetting the pain after a while and his moaning starting up again. He screamed again, this time out of pure pleasure, when Sebastian moved his fingers and found his sweet spot inside of him. Unable to hold himself up any longer, the young Earl fell back into the bed and looked up at the butler, face red, panting heavily and eyes opened only half.  
That almost undid the demon. 

Not wanting and willing to wait any longer, the butler undid his pants and lowered them just enough to set his own erection free. Ciel gasped aroused at the sight, spreading his legs more, willingly.  
Sebastian would have commented, but held back. He had wanted to make his masters fist time much more enjoyable and longer lasting, but for some reason his selfrtestrain was breaking down more and more, he could not help himself any longer. 

Positioning himself, he followed his masters silent command and slowly but steadily pushed inside.  
Ciel was a moaning mess at this point, and the demon loved every second of seeing him in that state because of him.  
After giving him just the slightest bit of time to adjust, Sebastian started moving slowly and carefully, alwasys aiming at hitting the place that made the young Lord arch his back and scream with pleasure.  
Slowly the demons movements became faster, still controled but somewhat wilder and he started paning more heavy. Beeing able to tell that the boy was close to his release, Sebastian startet massaging his erection again in time with his thrusts.  
That undid the young Lord, screaming and arching his back more than any time before he came, dirtying himself and the butlers hand and some of his clothes in the process. Seeing as his master came, observing the expression and feeling him tighten around his member, Sebastian let himself come as well, only the slightest grunt heard from him and a slight stutter in his movements all the indication the young Earl got when he felt the other come inside of him. 

Both of them stopped, basking in the afterglow, enjoying the feeling and Ciel even relishing the others presence. He knew he had to get up, cleaned and let the sheets of his bed be exchanged, but he did not want to, and felt himself slowly drifting into slumber. 

„Stay here tonight.“ Was the last thing he said before Ciels eyes fell close and sleep took him away.  
„..Yes, my Lord.“ Eyes glowing red, smiling demonic, Sebastian only cleanded himself and his master quickly before lying down beside him and letting the young boy snuggle up to him in his sleep. 

He knew what those feelings and sings of his body were now. And he would not let the boy play this event of as something that did not happen.  
Possessive, he drew the Earl in a hug. Yes. Definitly. He would never let the boy have his revenge if it meant no soul and killing the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive in the process. Hatred meant nothing to the demon, after all, not even from this boy, if it meant he could watch over him for all his oh so short live. But he would savoure it.  
And so, the demon let himself fall asleep for the first time in a very, very long time, though still not letting anything slip through his senses. He would proteckt, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> First lemon, so pleas don`t be too hard on me.  
> This is just something that has been on my mindn for some time now, so ...  
> I do have ideas to continue it, deepen it maybe, but I want to test this out first, so yeah.  
> If you want to, I will continue the story. If not, then this will stay a one-shot, simple as that. XDD  
> Hope you liked it at least some. XD
> 
> Till then~ ^.^/


End file.
